Conscience
by Calamity42
Summary: Naota x Haruko, 3 years after Haruko leaves Naota, and someone makes her remember those good times, will she go back? (T for now)


I'm sorry I haven't posted anything and disappeared for a year high school has been very cruel to me, and I am going to try to continue "Where is He Now" but ill need some ideas, please send a review and maybe a favorite so I know I should continue the story!

P.S: I don't own FLCL or any of its characters so don't sue me

P.P.S: this is a Haruko x Naota

* * *

Conscience

Naota's POV

_It's been three years, three years since she left me alone, going after Atomsk or whatever his name is. I even kissed her and told her I loved her and she still left me. Figures, I don't even think she kissed back, not that I knew what it was like, I was only a kid at the time. _

Naota was alone at home in his room playing with Haruko's guitar. He always did if he was feeling down and particularly this day made him very sad, today marked the day Haruko left him, alone and confused. So on days like these he didn't really do anything, since Haruko left, Mamimi left for America, and his father (pfft whatever) and grandfather left for vacation, leaving him by himself to take care of the house and store.

_I wish Haruko was here…. WAIT what am I thinking?! I'm glad she's gone! She was nothing but trouble for me! But she _was_ fun to be around… I really do miss her huh… I wonder if she misses me? _

_Probably not_

_I was just her tool to get power and I made her leave, even if I did let her have Atomsk she probably would have left anyway. I can't stay mad at her though, I never could._

* * *

Haruko's POV

Haruko was following her bracelet as it caught Atomsk's N.O somewhere far off. She was told by a source that said that he went this way, and they were right! She was so close she could feel it! And then the bracelet stopped moving…

"W-What?!" Haruko stopped suddenly "Where did he go?!" She then started driving in different directions trying to find it but to no avail.

_HI!_

She holted to a stop instantly, trying to find the body that was connected to the eerie voice.

_I don't have a body dummy! _The voice said giggling.

"W-Who are you?!" Haruko said slightly creeped out now.

_I'm your conscience! I'm part of your brain, I'm also your thoughts and feelings!_

"Wait I don't have a—" Then it hit her, Atomsk was killed, and his N.O. channel shut down, as a result hers shut down because it didn't have a reason to exist so now…..

_This is going to be a little scary alright just bear with me, your going to get all of your emotions back, its going to be kind of strong so hang on to something._

"My emotions?" I don't need- Then her brain felt like it was hit by a rush of wind and Haruko's body started quivering slightly, then she started feeling things-

She felt like she wanted to throw a boulder at something for making her go all the way out here to find this being, this power, what was she to do with it, she felt like not caring anymore. Is this anger?

She then felt like crying and leaned her head down as she remembered leaving earth those three years back, she felt so horrible now, remembering what she put them through. This must be sadness, she thought.

She then smiled a real genuine smile remembering all those good times in the Nandaba household, when she was teaching him how to bat, and those funny times in manga form. She started to laugh, _This must be happiness, This one's my favorite so far._

She then felt like crawling in a corner and hiding, feeling dread and fear, wanting nothing but to be in a certain boys arms protecting her from the outside world, being in their own little world where no one can hurt them.

And Finally, she felt her heart beat through her ears and her hands started shaking, having trouble holding on while picturing Naota and her together, when she pictured him smiling her heart thumped louder and felt herself smiling too, she felt like going back to him, would he remember her, she also remembered what he said those final moments and her heart was practically pounding through her ears and butterflies were flying around in her stomach. _This one is love, who were you thinking of Haruko-chan? _Her conscience taunted

Haruko was sputtering and stuttering like an idiot before hastily replying "N-N-Naota, I l-love Naota…"

* * *

And there's our first Chapter, touching isn't it? I think so. Tell me what you think! Ta-Ta!


End file.
